This application is concerned with visual development in early infancy. Our broad, long-term objective is to understand how people develop a stable knowledge or cognitive model of their visual world. Our specific aims include work on 10 studies of visual scanning in human and rhesus infants that we initiated during the prior grant period. I also propose 10 new studies to: 1) test a provision of a concept that is designed to account for infant visual activity in a wide range of situations; b) study the role of the visual consequences of eye movements in visual organization; c) investigate the development of visual anticipation. Finally, plans to test a practical application of our anticipation work with infants at risk are described. Our method employs infrared corneal-and retinal-reflection video recording of visual fixation sequences over visual displays. Through analysis of the visual scanning records and derived eye-movement parameters, we draw inferences about visual information-acquisition strategies, the task the baby is trying to accomplish, what the infant can see and how (s) he organizes her/his visual world.